


Unrequited Love and Throwing up Flowers (Abby Suso x Leah Burke)

by ayomayo666



Category: Love Simon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl x Girl, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Love Simon, Love Simon, Love Simon AU, Love Simon Spoilers, M/M, abby suso - Freeform, bram greenfeld - Freeform, leah burke - Freeform, nick eisner - Freeform, simon spier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayomayo666/pseuds/ayomayo666





	Unrequited Love and Throwing up Flowers (Abby Suso x Leah Burke)

Leah crouched down in front of the garbage can, coughing up a pink flower. Soon after, she heard a gasp from behind her.  
It was her mom.  
“Did you just cough up a flower?” She asked, wide-eyed at her daughter, who was still in front of the trash can in case of coughing up another. Leah nodded, looking a bit scared as to why she did. She didn’t eat a flower, at least without realizing. “I think you need to take me to the hospital, like, right now,” Leah urged, getting up from her position on the floor. “I’ll be in the car.” The two went to the car, her mom oddly calm about the entire ‘throwing-up-flowers’ situation. However, Leah had ran to the car rather than walking. 

The drive to the hospital was mostly silent, although Leah was filled with panic. Once they both had gotten to the hospital, Leah’s mom walked up to the front desk to ask that a doctor would see what was wrong with her daughter. Since the hospital was not busy, Leah got put into a room very soon. Once the doctor came in, he started asking questions to determine what sort of condition she had. “So, Leah,” He began. “What seems to be the issue?” She sighed, looking over to her mother who was biting her fingernails. “I coughed up a flower.” She answered the doctor, swallowing the lump in her throat. The doctor nodded in response, not thinking to ask more questions while knowing he had to. The truth was, he knew what she had. He’s had patients with this disease before, after all. After asking a few more questions, he had determined the disease that Leah was suffering from. “You seem to be suffering from Hanahaki Disease, Leah,” The doctor told. “It’s an illness born from one sided love, where the person who is infected coughs up flowers and flower petals.” 

Did she cause all of this? 

Leah wasn’t angry, she was just a little sad. However, she definitely wasn’t surprised that the straight girl didn’t like her back, which was fine. She didn’t expect her to. She was dating Nick, and they were so in love it physically hurt. She wanted something like that with Abby, but she obviously could never have it. It didn’t help that every single time she said Leah’s name, she couldn’t keep her heart from fluttering and her stomach would feel like a buzzing cell phone. However, when Nick put his arm around Abby, it hurt. And nothing could ever change that.


End file.
